


I love you.

by 13thColdWar



Series: it'll leave you breathless (or with a nasty scar) [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Love Confessions, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a suicidal asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 5 +1. “She finally said she loves him, right before Steve made a self-sacrificing act due to the mission going south causing Natasha to try talking him out of it, which led to an argument and yelling."





	I love you.

_Holy cow!_

____

____

The mission wasn’t supposed to be like this, not at all. It was a simple rescue mission. They were all having their breakfast when they were called by Hill. There was a terrorist attack at a casino in Las Vegas. So, they threw on their gears and flew fast to get to the place. 

There were police and FBI surrounding the area, and the noises the sirens are blaring are deafening. So are the shouts of helps and screams of pain. 

Tony was flying to check the perimeter and to get a better view of the whole building for JARVIS to detect any bombs. When he confirmed that there was none, Steve, Natasha and Clint get in. Thor and Bruce remained outside to cover the three going in. 

They split up and Barton climbed up the vents, getting directions from Tony through his ear piece. While Steve walked straight in to find the hostages and to negotiate with the captor. Natasha remained behind to be Steve’s shadow in case the terrorists weren’t negotiable at all. 

The dynamic duo fought until they reach the room where the hostages were being kept. Natasha checked the other rooms surrounding the area to look for the leader but she didn’t find him anywhere. She got back in the room and saw Steve ushering the hostages to get out. She nodded at him and told him that the coast was clear. 

“Lead these civilians to safety, some of them need medical attention,” Steve told Natasha and looked around frantically, ready to receive any attack. Natasha nodded and was about to open her mouth to ask Steve something when he cut her off, “I will go find the leader. I need to bring him to the authorities,” Steve said with finality, leaving no room for arguments. 

He was a feet away from Natasha when she shouted hi name, “Rogers!” Steve looked back at her and Natasha felt her throat dry. “Be careful.” Steve nodded then proceeded on his way. 

Natasha told the news to everyone and Clint got out of the vents to help her with the civilians who are all thanking them profusely. They were all safely outside when they heard Steve’s comm crackle to life. “I am trapped in a room with one of them. He’s HYDRA. He has bombs planted outside and inside the building and they will sense any move that one of us will make. He is a prisoner of HYDRA and they forced him to do this.” Natasha started running back to the building, fearing for Steve’s life, when the Captain continued. “I have to stay here. HYDRA wants me dead. I can’t run anywhere either, if I do, everything around will explode,” Steve finished sounding a little out of breathe but somehow, still confident and with an authority of a leader. 

“Rogers!” Natasha didn’t even realize it but a lone tear strolled down her cheek and left and trail left there. She was being held back by Clint who was trying to calm her down. “Bring everyone to safet—“ Steve ignored Natasha and continued with his instructions. 

Natasha didn’t listen and started arguing with Steve, “Listen here, you suicidal asshole! Tony will find a way to diffuse the bomb without setting it o—“ Steve shook his head as if Natasha could see him doing so at the moment. “It’s no use, HYDRA will know it either way. The man kno—“ 

“Damn it, Steve! I love you!” Natasha shouted while trying to control her tears. No one knew how that knocked the wind out of Steve’s lungs. He always made sure to show her that he loves her all the while keeping his feelings to his self. He never thought that she loves him, let alone have feelings for him. 

No one knew how Steve got a late head start as he was still trying to pump oxygen in his lungs. 

She was still trying to break off from Clint’s hold (now with the help of Thor) to run back to the building. But the ground shook and they saw the building started to get engulf in flames. The explosions started off from one side and spreading like wildfire to the next. 

Natasha fell to her knees and was silent for a moment. Clutching Clint’s arm as if her life depended on it. Clint could only stare at her and after a moment, he gathered her in his arms and carried her back to the quinjet. 

That was when Thor boomed with his loud voice breaking the tense silence. “IT’S THE CAPTAIN!” Everyone looked at where he was pointing at and saw Steve coming from the west side of the building where the fire had come last, limping to get to safety. 

Everyone rushed to help him but he shooed them away and went straight to where Natasha was now standing. Steve didn’t give Natasha any chance to yell at him for being an asshole as he put his lips on hers. He claimed her mouth in a passionate embrace as he held her body tightly against him, making sure to feel all of her and that he was indeed alive and kissing the daylight out of her. “God, I love you, too. So fucking much.” Steve kept his mouth on hers and he can feel Natasha’s lips forming its usual delicious smirk. He didn’t even give a damn about how she would probably tease him about it later, because now he’s finally wiping it off her face with his own lips. 

“He killed himself so the bomb could reboot for a second then he warned me to go to the other side quick as the bombs were like domino and….” Steve explained in one breathe all the while remaining his lips glued to Natasha’s. Natasha shook his head quickly and just grabbed his neck and pulled him down harder. It was now Natasha’s turn to shut Steve up. 


End file.
